


One Day at a Time

by joz_stankovich (joz_rose)



Category: Bad Samaritan (2018)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joz_rose/pseuds/joz_stankovich
Summary: A collection of drabbles/one shots/extra scenes fromtumblr.Reader is the same as inA New Beginning.
Relationships: Sean Falco/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Nightmares

Waking in the middle of the night used to bother you, leaving you staring at the ceiling or your clock til sleep decided to grace you with her blessing once more. However, tonight, you found you didn’t mind it so much, not with your new boyfriend laying next to you. He’d been reluctant to stay over in the beginning, hesitant, as in all aspects of your new relationship, but it was worth it. With everything Sean had been through, the only thing you wanted was to put him at ease.

Propping yourself up on your arm, you watched him as he slept, the worry you so often caught creasing his brow nowhere to be found for the moment. Smiling softly, you let your gaze linger on his peaceful expression, your fingers itching to follow your eyes’ path, tracing his expressive brows, the slope of his nose, and his beautiful lips, the ones you loved most when they were drawn into a dazzling smile, and you found you were coaxing more and more of those out lately.

As you watched him, feeling your eyelids droop, sleep beginning to tempt you, Sean suddenly twitched next to you, a strangled cry breaking from his lips, jerking you awake.

“No, not her! Take me instead!” he muttered urgently, his voice cracking as he thrashed, tangling himself in the sheets til you quickly woke him.

“Sean, Sean! Wake up,” you exclaimed, placing your hand on his arm. Gasping, his eyes shot open, frantically darting around the room til he realized where he was, his eyes focusing on you before collapsing back against the pillows with a soft groan, running his hands down his face.

“You alright?” you asked, gently brushing his sweat dampened curls from his brow, trying to soothe him.

“Yeah, yeah,” he murmured, his head rolling to the side to face you. “Just… the same old nightmare,” he sighed, a pained expression crossing his face as his emerald eyes found yours. “Just with a new twist this time.”

“What do you mean?” you asked, your brows creasing, continuing to gently stroke the side of his face.

Sean was silent for a moment, as if deciding whether to confide in you or not before he took your hand, pressing it to his cheek and closing his eyes, turning to kiss your palm before he spoke with a heavy sigh.

“This time you were in it,” he murmured, his eyes flicking to yours.

Knowing what he’d been through, you had a feeling you knew what that meant if you were in his dream and an involuntary shiver ran through you.

“Usually it’s just _her_ ,” he continued, staring off into the distance, “for a while it was Riley--” he cut off abruptly at the mention of his ex before sighing and turning back to you, his curls shifting, falling across the pillow.

“I s’pose this is my brain’s fucked up way of tellin’ me you’re important t’me,” he murmured, this time reaching out to touch your face, his brow creasing. “I don’t wanna lose yeh, [y/n].”

Scooting closer so you could slip your arm round his waist you grinned despite the situation, Sean’s words making you slightly giddy.

“You’re important to me too, Sean,” you whispered, melting into his embrace as he held you protectively. 

“Is that a fact?” he asked, amusement leeching into his lilting voice.

“Mhmm,” came your hummed response, muffled by his bare chest as he rolled you, pulling you atop him and you giggled, repositioning yourself so you were more comfortable.

“I still can’t believe you’re dating me, that you’d even wanna date a guy like me,” Sean murmured, brushing an errant lock of hair from your face.

“And why would that surprise you?” you asked, gazing up at him, cocking a jaunty eyebrow.

“Because you’re…” he scoffed lightly, trailing off as if it were obvious.

“I’m what, hmm?” you pressed, just daring him to say something self deprecating so you could prove to him just how wrong he was.

“You’re the daughter of a wealthy gallery owner, set to inherit the family business and I’m--I’m just some starving artist with a criminal background you decided to take a chance on,” he said as if it were obvious, not letting you get a word in edgewise.

When he finished you pushed yourself up, drawing yourself up as much as you could while sitting astride him. “You say all that as though you’re beneath me,” you said, crossing your arms with a huff and Sean’s lips twitched into a grin, his eyes flicking down to where you sat atop him.

“Well, technically…”

With a scoff you leaned over him, propping your elbows to either side of his handsome face. “You listen here, Sean Falco. You are a _good_ man. You’re sweet, and brave, and selfless, and smart--” you murmured, punctuating each point with a kiss along his jaw, alternating sides. “And I have been studying art my entire life, so you can be assured that I have impeccable taste, and believe me when I tell you that you are a seriously talented artist who I intend to make sure gets the recognition he deserves,” you insisted sternly, prickling slightly when he watched you with amusement.

“Have I made myself clear?” you asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Perfectly,” Sean replied, biting back a grin, lest he offend you further, instead wrapping his arms around you and pulling you in for a kiss.

“Now, let’s try to get some sleep,” you suggested, fighting a yawn, “we have an early morning.”

Sean looked hesitant for a moment and you couldn’t exactly blame him with what you knew he feared would be waiting for him in his dreams. Situating yourself next to him however, you pulled him into your arms, letting him rest his head on your chest as you carded your fingers in his curls, scratching soothingly at his scalp as you felt him relax against you.

“Those nightmares can’t hurt you, Sean, they’re in the past and you’re safe here,” you murmured, your breathing slowing, syncing up to his, and before you slipped back into the comforting depths of sleep Sean nestled comfortably next to you, and you could’ve swore you heard him murmur something, but maybe you were already dreaming.


	2. The Teasing Type

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Prompt: Eating Out + Edging

“God, you’re so beautiful,” Sean murmured, your dress already pooled on the floor as you fell back to his bed in naught but your panties and stockings. As his eyes ran up your body, his hands itched to follow suit, he merely stood at the edge of the bed admiring you. 

“Look at cha darlin’, all sprawled out and on display for me,” he mused, working his cardigan off his shoulders before shucking off his shirt and letting it fall to the ground, his pants following quickly before he crawled onto the bed, gently parting your legs, his hands sliding up your thigh from your knee.

“Why don’t cha take a picture, it’ll last longer,” you purred, writhing into a stretch, your arms falling back above your head as you grinned up at him.

“Oooh  _ tempting _ ,” Sean replied, a hunger in his eyes as he bit his lip, his fingers slipping under the edge of your stocking, high up on your thigh, slowly working it down your leg as he leaned over you, trailing kisses from your knee to your ankle before switching to your other leg, repeating the process. 

“I’ve learned my lesson, though,” he murmured, gently massaging your calf as he rested your foot over his shoulder. “It’s dangerous takin’ photos like that, even for  _ personal _ use,” he explained and you pouted back.

“I don’t wanna get you in trouble if the photos ever got leaked,” Sean insisted between kisses, working his way past your knee to the inside of your thigh, crawling closer, the anticipation sending heat coursing through you.

“Erotic art is still art,” you argued lightly with a smirk, biting your lip as he looked up at you from between your thighs, his curls brushing against your skin, the sight purely sinful, a grin pulling at his lips moments later.

“I’m not usually one t’say this, but who needs a picture when I have the real thing right here?” he replied coyly, dipping his face to kiss your clothed pussy, sending a thrill racing through you and you sucked a sudden breath, flushing as the way he chuckled against you, gently pulling your panties aside to swipe a finger up your slit.

“God, you’re so wet,” he murmured, hooking his hands under the delicate lace that still covered you. Lifting your hips to help him slide them down, you huffed a laugh.

“Hmm, I wonder  _ why _ ,” you teased, catching his eye as he tossed your panties across the bed, settling back down between your thighs, a sly grin on his handsome face.

“Were yeh thinkin’ about me at work, darlin’?” he asked, blowing lightly against your skin, his lips trailing against the inside of your thigh, your breath hitching. 

“ _ Maybe _ ,” you purred, your laugh turning to a gasp as his tongue darted out to taste you, flicking against your clit before lapping several long slow strokes.

“Well doesn’t that make you a naughty girl?” he drawled, bringing a soft whine to your lips when his mouth left your cunt.

Grinning up at you he resumed his teasing, drawing wet circles around your sensitive nub with the tip of his tongue before alternating with broad flat strokes that sent shockwaves of pleasure through you, coiling tightly the spring in your stomach, bringing you  _ almost _ to the edge before backing off and returning to an almost lazy pace, repeating the process several more times.

Groaning with frustration, you let your head roll to the side, hiding your face in the crook of your arm as Sean hummed in amusement against you.

“And here I didn’t think you were the teasing type, Sean Falco,” you muttered, rolling your hips impatiently.

“Oh, m’love, there’s a lot you don’t know about me yet,” he teased with a smirk, reaching up to run his palm up your outstretched body to massage your breast, rolling your pert nipple between his thumb and finger as his tongue once more returned to your needy clit, suckling at it playfully, your back arching into his touch.

This time there was no more teasing, and each expert swipe of his tongue drew another moan from you, your pleasure building once more and the louder your cries became, the more you writhed beneath him, desperately pressing your cunt against his mouth until he held you down, his fingers digging into your thighs.

“Oh, f-fuck, oh  _ Sean _ ,” you exclaimed, your voice trembling as your stomach filled with fluttering; perched on the edge once more, teetering on the precipice of release, blinding pleasure on the other side, so close, and for a moment you feared he would stop again -- the thought alone torture.

“God, I’m so close,” you mewled desperately, and if possible Sean’s tongue lashed against your even faster, rougher, relentless, and your climax hit you suddenly, tensing every muscle in your body as a wordless cry ripped from your lungs and even then he didn’t stop until you were practically shaking, tears pricking your eyes.

When he finally relaxed his grip on you and lifted his shaggy head, a smug grin met you and he nipped at the inside of your thigh for good measure before crawling atop you.

Breathing heavily to catch your breath, your muscles like water, you turned your face to him, accepting his kiss before finally drawing your arms around his shoulders. The taste of you still on his tongue was strangely arousing and you moaned softly, shifting your legs against the aching between your thighs that still wasn’t satisfied, and you felt his hard length press against your hip.

“God, that was hot,” you purred, your eyes flicking up to his, a mischievous grin curling your lips, “how about we get  _ you _ off now?”

Sean’s brows rose before he grinned back, nuzzling his nose against yours. “I definitely won’t say no t’that.”


	3. How They Shine for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: sean x reader fluff + Derek shenanigans

“Yo, dog, what’re you doin’ later tonight?” Derek asked as he leaned back on the couch, folding his hands behind his head as he glanced over at his friend.

“I’m pickin’ up [y/n] and we’re goin’ out star-gazin’. There’s supposed t’be this big meteor shower tonight and I wanna get some long exposure shots,” Sean explained.

“Ooo, look at you mister romantic,” Derek teased, reaching over to nudge Sean’s arm.

“You know it,” he replied with a smirk, waggling his eyebrows.

“You gunna get lucky under the stars, bro?” Derek asked with a cheeky grin, dodging the swat aimed at his arm.

“Hey c’mon man, _no_ ,” Sean exclaimed, biting back a grin until he caught his friend’s eyes and they both snorted, dissolving into laughter. 

“Yeah, uh huh,” Derek commented skeptically, amusement thick in his voice.

“It’s gunna be too cold out for that Derek,” Sean countered, rolling his eyes. “I need t’make some hot chocolate to bring,” he mused, making a mental list of everything he’d need to get around for the night.

“Yeah well, bring lots of blankets, I dunno,” Derek replied with a shrug. “You can get frisky under a blanket.”

Sean gave him a long suffering look, but he couldn’t stop grinning for long, the idea rather tempting.

“Well, either way, I hope you two lovebirds have fun.”

“Thanks man,” Sean replied, his voice sobering, infinitely thankful for his friend’s presence, especially every time he remembered how close he’d been to losing him.

“I mean, I kinda have to live vicariously through you, since I’m still single, so…” Derek shrugged.

“We’ll find yeh a girl yet, mate. Then y’can come on double dates with us,” Sean teased as Derek grinned wider.

“Hey now, don’t joke with a brother, now. I’m holdin’ you to that!”

——

“Oh my God, will you look at that view?” you gasped as you stepped out of the car and turned your face to the heavens. The lights of the city were far enough away that you could see the stars twinkling back at you crisper than you’d seen them in a long time, the sight leaving you in awe.

Across the car Sean smiled to himself as he watched you. “It’s beautiful isn’t it?” he murmured.

“It really is,” you breathed, not realizing he was talking about you. “This was such a good idea, Sean, I can’t remember the last time I went stargazing, let alone saw a meteor shower.”

“Well, I’m just glad it’s such a clear night. The forecast originally called for clouds,” he replied, tearing his eyes from you to start unpacking the car and soon he had his camera set up on the tripod and several blankets laid out nearby.

“What kinds of shots are you hoping to get tonight?” you asked as you settled atop the blankets, crossing your legs under you, the chill in the air already making you shiver and you threw one of the blankets around your shoulders, drawing it in tight.

“Oh, some long exposure shots of th’stars, hopefully catch some of the meteor shower. Might set the shutter speed for longer and do some time lapse shots,” Sean mused as he checked the camera, turning it on you for a moment and snapping a picture while you were unprepared.

“Plus there’s always room for more candids of you,” he teased, taking another as you tilted your head and stuck your tongue out at him, ready this time.

“Absolutely stunnin’,” he murmured with a grin as he checked the LCD screen before his gaze flicked back up to you.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re lucky you’re so cute,” you countered, which only made Sean’s grin widen.

“I _am_ rather cute, aren’t I?” he joked, his eyes meeting yours as he repositioned his camera, amusement dancing in his irises.

“And so humble too,” you teased.

“Well, I’ve been spending a lot of time with this girl, and she keeps tellin’ me that, so I’m startin’ t’believe it.”

Feeling your cheeks heat, you hid your fond smile behind your scarf, burying your face in the warm chunky wool as you watched Sean snap several photos of the night sky, the click of the shutter delayed to catch the stars in sharp detail.

That was when you saw the first falling star streak across the sky. “Sean, did you see that?” you gasped, pointing, your eyes searching the heavens for more.

“I did!” he cried excitedly, snapping another photo as more meteors trailed across the star speckled expanse before winking out of sight.

After taking several more shots Sean set up the camera for a longer time lapse photo before settling down on the blanket next to you.

“There,” he exclaimed, and you opened the blanket around you to share as he scooted closer, wrapping the other end around his shoulders. “Oh God, [y/n], your hands are freezin’,” he said, quickly enveloping your hands in his, bringing them to his lips to blow on.

“Yours aren’t much warmer,” you pointed out with a laugh, though Sean’s breath helped. 

“Hmm, you’re right,” he agreed with a chuckle. “How about some hot chocolate? That should warm us up.”

“Sounds divine,” you exclaimed, though silently lamenting when his hands left yours to reach for the thermos nearby.

Sean poured two steaming mugs and you sighed as you wrapped your hands around the one he handed to you — your favourite mug to use whenever you were at his place. After he’d noticed you using it every time you came to visit he officially designated it as yours, always having it at the ready for you to use.

“Much better,” you exclaimed, breathing in the steam from the cocoa and leaning against his shoulder as you sipped, your gaze continually slipping from the starry expanse overhead to the man next to you.

Once you’d finished your mugs Sean got back up to check the camera, setting up another shot before joining you again, this time pulling you against his side as he laid back, one arm around you while the other rested behind his head. His warmth seeped into you and you snuggled closer, gasping in awe as the meteor shower began in earnest, the inky sky filled with streaks of light, hurtling across the heavens before blinking out again.

“How many wishes have y’made?” Sean asked, his breath misting in the cool air as he broke the silence of the night around you and you turned your face to him.

“What d’you mean?”

“Well, aren’tcha supposed t’make a wish on a fallin’ star?” he asked, a twinkle in his eye as he grinned back at you.

“I guess so,” you chuckled, his grip around your shoulder tightening as he squeezed you.

“Then what’re y’waitin’ for sweetheart? You’ve missed so many opportunities already,” he commented in faux seriousness, gesturing toward the sky before his grin returned, unable to hold it back any longer.

“Okay, okay!” you laughed. “Well, what about you? What’ve _you_ wished for?” you asked as you caught sight of another meteor, silently making a wish.

“I can’t tell you that,” he said with a gasp.

“Why not?”

“Don’t you know it won’t come true then?” he teased and you poked him lightly in the ribs.

“You know, I think someone just made that up because they were too embarrassed to say what their wish was,” you countered thoughtfully. 

“Well, do y’blame ‘em?” Sean countered, raising an eyebrow at you. “Most wishes are really personal. Would you wanna tell me what _you_ wished for?” he asked, holding your gaze and you felt your breath catch.

“I wish you’d kiss me right now,” you murmured and for a moment Sean watched you, his eyes searching yours before a soft grin split his face and he rolled toward you, catching your lips with his as his hand slipped behind your head, cradling you, pulling you closer. Instinctively you clutched at his jacket, kissing him back, your heart in your throat.

“Oh, [y/n],” he exclaimed, pulling back slightly, “your lips are so cold. D’you want me t’warm them up for you?”

 _Cheeky bastard_ , you thought fondly, unable to stop smiling.

“If you’d be so kind, Sean, but first--”

Before you could finish your sentence his mouth had once more descended on yours and your words melted to a soft moan.

“Sorry, got a little over eager there, but can y’blame me?” he murmured against your lips with a soft laugh, smiling down at you, “what were y’sayin’ darlin’?”

“What did _you_ wish for?” you asked, your hand at his lapel coming up to stroke the side of his face and he leaned into your touch, green eyes sparkling.

“Oh, that? I wished for more nights like this one.”

Your grin widened as you stared up at him, not even upset that you were missing the meteor shower continuing above you, already dazzled by the man in your arms.

“What a coincidence, I just wished for that too.”

Pulling Sean back to you, you let your eyes flutter shut as he picked up where he’d left off, his kisses warming you better even than the hot chocolate had.


	4. Cold Hands, Warm Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Are you cold?"

The Oregon days were growing shorter, the sun setting earlier and earlier, which meant the nights were growing colder too. As much as you loved spending time at Sean’s cozy little attic flat, you were beginning to wonder how he didn’t freeze during the winters. Even wrapped up in one of his oversized cardigans and snuggled under several layers of quilts in his bed, two pairs of socks covering your feet, you still couldn’t manage to warm up.

Sean sat at his desk, working away in naught but a pair of sweats and a thin t-shirt, as if he were completely comfortable and you watched him incredulously. Feeling your eyes on him Sean turned from his monitor to look at you and his eyebrows raised as he noticed your shivering, his grin slipping.

“[y/n], **are you cold?** ” he asked and you nodded, drawing the covers up farther around your shoulders as you pulled your legs under you in an attempt to rub some warmth into your freezing feet.

“J-just a l-little,” you answered sheepishly, trying and failing to keep your teeth from chattering.

“Shit, y’shoulda said somethin’,” Sean chastised lightly, getting up to turn up the heater and grab another blanket.

“No o-offense, but no m-matter how many blankets you pile on me, unless you get your space heater of a body in here with me, it’s probably not gunna make a d-difference,” you pointed out and Sean smirked as he unfolded the blanket in his hand to drape over the bed.

“Oh, really?” he asked, a teasing note to his lilting voice and you couldn’t help but smile back.

“Yes, really,” you countered, affecting his accent. “ _Please_?” you asked after a moment and Sean’s grin only grew.

“How could I say no t’that face?” he asked, pulling back the covers and scooting in next to you, practically pulling you into his lap.

Almost instantly as soon as he wrapped his arms around you, your back pressed to his chest, you began to warm up, his body heat leeching into you and you sighed.

“Oh, that’s _so_ much better,” you practically moaned.

At your content exclamation Sean chuckled, the sound reverberating through you.

“ _How_ are you so warm?” you asked, twisting in his arms to look back at him.

Gazing down at you through his unfairly long lashes, his smile was soft and he brushed a lock of hair from your face.

“I’ve always run hot,” he murmured. “It comes in handy in th’winter for keepin’ the electricity bill low, or for warming up freezing girlfriends,” he added, taking your hands in his hands and bringing them to his lips to blow on, his hot breath warming your fingers.

“It’s not fair, you know,” you pouted, “with you walking around half naked and me bundled up like an inuit.”

Your words brought another laugh to Sean’s lips as he nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck. “Are y’sayin’ I’d be able t’warm you up better if we were _both_ naked?” he teased and you shifted against him, your cheeks flushing warmly.

“ _Maybe_ ,” you answered slowly and Sean grinned against you.

“Well then, we’re gunna have t’get you outta these clothes,” he murmured, hooking his finger under the edge of the cardigan wrapped around you, tugging it away from your neck to press a kiss to your now exposed skin, his breath fanning warmly over you.

Loosening your grip on the cardigan you let Sean ease it off your shoulder, shivering slightly, but not from the cold, as his lips trailed along the slope of your shoulder before pulling the garment off completely.

Slipping your leggings down, you finished undressing and turned to find Sean pulling his shirt over his head, his mess of dark curls reappearing moments later, fixing you with a cheeky grin before pulling you down under the blankets with him and wrapping you in his arms.

Funnily enough his bare skin on yours seemed to be working, his body heat warming you up _so_ much better than the blankets alone had.

“Feelin’ better, darlin’?” Sean asked, nuzzling the tip of his nose against yours and you smiled softly.

“Yes, much better,” you sighed contentedly, running your hands down his chest.

“ _Holy_ \-- [y/n], your hands are like _ice_!” he yelped, pulling back to look at you, a scandalized expression on his face.

“I can’t help it!” you protested, a wicked grin tugging at your lips, letting you hands trail lower. “If you think _these_ are cold, you should feel my feet,” you threatened and Sean caught your hands before they could move any lower, clasping them between his to warm them.

“And here I was being nice and warming you up and _this_ is how you repay me?” he cried, laughter in his voice, and you cut him off with a kiss, silencing the rest of his exclamation, but he didn’t seem to mind.

“Thank you for warming me up, Sean,” you murmured against his lips, his hands releasing yours so you could cup his face, your thumbs caressing his cheeks.

“Any time, babe,” he replied, grinning as he kissed you again, pulling you closer. “I have a feelin’ you’re gunna need a lot of warming this winter.”


	5. Práta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sean is definitely a cat person. Just picture it in your mind: that adorable face and massive floof AND a baby kitten, a little black fuzzball of a creature. You're welcome.

The sharp rap at Sean’s door woke him and he groaned as he sat up, checking the time. _Who would be knocking on his door_ this _early?_ He wondered groggily, rubbing at his eyes as he reluctantly got out of bed and padded across the room.

Opening the door he frowned in confusion, finding his girlfriend outside, her breath fogging in the chill morning air.

“[y/n]?” he asked, looking her over, “not that I’m not glad t’see you, but, aren’t yeh supposed t’be at work?” he asked.

“I know, I’m so sorry for waking you,” she exclaimed, and that was when he noticed it, the little black ball of fur in her arms that she held protectively. “I found this little guy in the bushes outside my apartment complex and it’s so cold out, I didn’t just wanna leave him,” she explained, holding the kitten up so he could get a better look. 

It raised it’s little head, it’s green eyes blinking in Sean’s direction before its tiny pink tongue flicked out to lick its nose. “It reminded me of you,” she murmured affectionately.

Sean found himself grinning as he stepped aside to let [y/n] in. “It is pretty cute,” he admitted, reaching out to scratch the kitten’s chin, which it seemed to like. “Why’d y’bring it here though?”

[y/n] hesitated a moment, grimacing slightly, “Well, my apartment complex doesn’t exactly… allow pets... so, I was kind of hoping you wouldn’t mind looking after it... here?” she asked hesitantly.

Sean raised an eyebrow at her request. “You want it t’stay _here_?” he asked slowly, glancing around his tiny cluttered flat doubtfully. However as he turned back to her to find her fluttering her eyelashes at him imploringly he knew he couldn’t say no, plus the kitten _was_ rather damn adorable.

“Alright, alright,” he relented, running a hand through his curls, “Give it here and I’ll watch it while you’re at work, but you hafta come over t’visit once you’re done,” he bargained.

“Deal,” [y/n] exclaimed, her whole face perking up as she handed the kitten over, pausing to place a kiss atop it’s tiny head before it settled in Sean’s arms, “as if you had to bribe me to get me here,” she teased, bringing a lopsided grin to his lips.

“Well, I figured the extra incentive wouldn’t hurt,” he murmured with a wink, leaning in for a kiss as well before she turned back toward the door. “Oh, and one more thing!” he exclaimed, the idea coming to him suddenly, “I get t’name it.”

“I can live with that, as long as you don’t name it something stupid,” [y/n] replied with a grin.

“As if I’d do such a thing!” he gasped, covering his heart with one hand, though [y/n] looked at him skeptically. “I’ll give you final veto power, how about that?” he offered, “but I doubt you’ll hafta use it.”

“Sounds good to me. Now I’m excited to see what you’ll come up with,” [y/n] said, her smile stunning as she stepped back out the door. “I’ll see you tonight, babe,” she said, blowing him a kiss.

“See yeh, darlin’,” Sean murmured, watching her leave before sighing and looking down at the kitten in his arms. “Now, what am I s’posed t’do with you, huh little fella? You’re gunna need some food… and a place t’shit,” he mused. “Well, I guess I’m not goin’ back t’sleep then.”

The kitten stood up and stretched, sinking its claws into Sean’s arm as it raised its face to peer up at him, green eyes meeting green eyes.

“Ah, you’re lucky you’re so damn cute, y’little bastard,” he muttered, wincing as it began to crawl up his arm. “An’ that I love [y/n] so much, or-- _ow_!” he yelped as the kitten slipped, its sharp little claws slipping down his arm, catching on his cardigan before he attempted to disentangle it. 

“ _Jaysus_ , come on you, let’s go to th’store and pick out a name for you before [y/n] comes back, huh? And hope y’don’t mess my flat up any more than it already is.”

——

When you finally returned to Sean’s place after work you didn’t know what to expect, hoping the kitten hadn’t given him too much trouble while you were gone. When you knocked at the door and he didn’t answer, you frowned, fumbling on your keychain for the spare key he’d given you not long ago, letting yourself in.

As soon as you stepped into the room you could see why he hadn’t answered the door, your boyfriend sprawled out on his back atop his bed, snoring softly, the kitten comfortably curled up in the crook of his neck, purring loudly.

“Oh my God,” you murmured, touched by the adorable sight, reaching for Sean’s camera on his desk to snap a photo; one of the perks of dating a photographer— always having a camera on hand to capture soft moments like these, sometimes much to his chagrin, preferring _you_ to be the subject.

At the shutter’s click Sean stirred, blinking up at you, but not moving, apparently not wanting to upset the furry little body on top of him.

“Hey you,” he mumbled, still waking up fully.

“Hey, sleepyhead,” you replied, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “What’ve you been up to all day?”

“I got some stuff for the cat,” he explained, gesturing toward the wall near the bathroom where you could see a litter box set up and a pair of food and water dishes nearby. “I also got it this little toy mouse on a string, it really liked that, tuckered the little fella out.”

“I can see that,” you said, raising an eyebrow down at the very comfortable kitten, still sleeping atop your boyfriend, a pang of jealousy flashing through you for a moment.

“You jealous?” Sean asked, peering up at you knowingly, his lips quirking into a small grin.

“Honestly? A little, yeah,” you admitted, unable to keep the answering smile from your lips though and Sean reached for you.

“Aw, c’mere,”he murmured, pulling you down next to him, the kitten jumping up with a small huff as you fit yourself to Sean’s other side, resting your head against his shoulder and nuzzling into his neck.

For a moment you thought the tiny black cat was about to leap off the bed to prowl the room, while instead it came over to stand atop you, beginning to knead you in an awkward frenzy, as if it still didn’t really know what it was doing before settling down in the seam of your and Sean’s bodies.

“I called a local vet,” you murmured, reaching down to scratch the kitten’s head, stroking it’s little body, “I made an appointment for it tomorrow to get checked out, make sure it’s not sick of anything,” you explained and Sean nodded, his other hand stroking the kitten’s back before trailing down your arm.

“Sounds good.”

“Oh babe,” you murmured, noticing the little red scratches covering his hand, bringing it closer. “What happened?”

“Little blighter’s got sharp claws... and teeth,” he answered wryly, letting you examine his hand, “and it plays rough.”

“You poor thing,” you cooed, clicking your tongue sympathetically before placing a kiss to each of his fingers, feeling his eyes on you as you let him stroke your cheek. “So did you come up with a name yet?” you asked curiously, tilting your face up to look at him.

“I did,” Sean replied proudly, “it’s a gaelic word, but I think it fits,” he explained, a coy note to his lilting voice.

“Okay, what is it?” you asked, narrowing your eyes up at him.

“Práta,” he answered.

“That’s cute. What’s it mean?” you asked and Sean frowned, shrugging nonchalantly. 

“Does it matter what it means?”

“Sean, what does it mean?” you asked, your suspicions confirmed.

Clearing his throat awkwardly, an amused grin playing at his lips, he seemed to brace himself. “It means… potato,” he answered, mischief dancing in his eyes.

“ _Potato_!” you cried, scandalized, the kitten leaping up with a little yowl at your outburst before stalking off. “You can’t name our baby _potato_!”

Shaking with laughter, Sean only pulled you closer as you swatted at him, though your grin had grown.

“Our baby?” he finally asked as his laughter began to subside, grinning up at you. 

“Mhmm,” you hummed, leaning down to press your lips to his, sighing as his arms snaked around your waist.

“I like the sound of that,” he murmured, his lips brushing yours before trailing to your jaw.

“Me too, but you still can’t name it potato!” you cried playfully, squirming in his arms.

“Why not? She’s already started to react to it! I can’t change it now, I’ll confuse the poor thing,” Sean countered teasingly.

“ _Sean_!”

“Oh, c’mon darlin’, you love me and you know it.”

“That’s beside the point!” you huffed, but your cries devolved into laughter as Sean rolled you to your back, plying you with more kisses, the kitten left to it’s own devices.


	6. Angelic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Oral + “Come for me.”

“Oh, _fuck_ darlin’,” Sean gasped as you knelt before him, your hands making swift work of freeing his cock, your eyes meeting his as you wet your lips. He’d had a frustrating day and all you wanted to do was help him forget all about it.

“God, y’look like a fuckin’ angel,” he murmured, moaning softly as you wrapped your hand gently around his length, smiling up at him.

“I don’t know if I’d call what I’m about to do to you _angelic_ exactly,” you laughed, stroking him as you spoke, but Sean shook his head, his springy curls bouncing and he reached out to caress your cheek while you leaned into his touch.

“Perhaps not by the church’s standards,” he admitted with a chuckle, “but t’me…” he trailed off with a soft sigh. “Have I told yeh I love you yet today?” he asked and you practically melted as he said the words.

“Yes, but I love hearing you say it,” you admitted, leaning over him to lick a teasing swipe up his length, from base to head, swirling your tongue around it, coaxing another moan from him as he relaxed into the couch behind him.

“I love you,” he breathed, his hand at your cheek moving to thread in your hair and you moaned around him, beginning to bob your head slowly, taking more of him in each time until he hit the back of your throat, a shuddering breath leaving his lips.

Breathing through your nose, you hollowed your cheeks as you pulled back, gripping his base to hold him steady before pumping your hand in time with each bob of your head, your tongue gliding over him teasingly.

Usually, ever the giver, you had to admit it was nice to see Sean like _this_ , receiving for once, your roles reversed, pride filling you with each moan and gasp you drew from him, watching him writhe and tense beneath you, his hand not in your hair clenched against the couch.

_God how you wanted to bring him undone with only your mouth._

“Shit, your mouth is like heaven, [y/n],” he gasped breathlessly.

Pulling his cock from your lips with a soft pop, you couldn’t help but grin up at him, your hand not pausing however, not wanting to stop his pleasure.

“ _That_ good, huh?” you purred, flushing as Sean’s eyes fluttered open to gaze down at you.

“Oh, darlin’ you have _no_ idea.”

Lips curling mischievously, you held his gaze as you lapped at him again, licking him like a lollipop as your hand pumped a steady rhythm. Sean’s mouth fell open, his face turning a lovely shade of flustered red as he watched you, lust darkening his dilated pupils.

“Oh, f- _fuck_ ,” he groaned, biting his lip as he took a deep breath through his nose.

“Come for me, Sean,” you cooed before wrapping your lips around him again, quickening your pace despite your aching jaw -- desperate to finish him this way, worshiping him on your knees.

His grasp on your hair and the way his cock tensed and swelled in your mouth was your warning and he made a strangled cry.

“[y/n], I’m--”

Moaning as you pushed your head down to take him all in once more, it tipped him over the edge and he bucked into your mouth as he came, pumping his seed down your throat. Gently sucking him clean as you sat up, you swallowed his essence before crawling up next to him on the couch.

“Holy shit, babe,” he murmured, pulling you into his arms as he pressed a tired kiss to your temple. “What’d I tell yeh? You’re an absolute angel,” he sighed contently.

“Yeah well, I love you babe,” you murmured, kissing his lips chastely before relaxing in his embrace, nearly as spent as he was.


	7. Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Snowed in + cuddling by the fire

“What do you mean you won’t be able to make it?” your father’s voice over the phone exclaimed.

“We went up to the cabin for the day, but it's snowing too hard now to get back, the roads are awful,” you explained, knowing how red your father’s neck had probably turned by now.

“We?” he asked, “who’s _we_?”

Sighing, you pinched the bridge of your nose, accepting the kiss to your temple as Sean snuck by, giving your arm a reassuring squeeze, probably thankful he wasn’t in your shoes right now.

“Sean and I,” you clarified, just waiting for the disdainful remark you knew was coming. 

Though you’d yet to _officially_ introduce Sean to your rather demanding parents, they knew _of_ him, and to say they weren’t exactly thrilled you were dating him would be an understatement.

“You mean, that amatuer photographer?” your father exclaimed, putting as much scorn into the words as possible.

If Sean were rich and well known, you knew it’d be a whole different story, but you liked him just the way he was.

“Yes, my boyfriend,” you replied, unable to quite keep the snap from your voice.

“Who we haven’t even gotten to meet yet,” you heard your mother chime in the background.

“Yeah, and I wonder _why_ ,” you grumbled, shaking your head ruefully. “Anyway, like I said, I just wanted to let you know I won’t be able to make it back for the party tonight--”

Promising your parents you’d see them soon, you hung up the phone with a sigh. “Is it terrible of me to say I’m more excited to see _your_ family tomorrow than my own?” you asked wearily, letting Sean pull you into his lap on the couch.

“I’m just glad y’like them so much,” he murmured, nuzzling his face into your neck, his thick curls brushing your cheek, “but I’m even more glad we get t’stay here tonight,” he admitted and you couldn’t blame him, some quality alone time with your boyfriend was just what you wanted, and you parents’ cabin was nicer than either of your apartments, _and_ fully stocked for the winter, plus there was no beating that picturesque view outside the window, which you and Sean had spent the day exploring with his camera.

“Oh, _shit_ ,” he muttered, sitting up straighter, as if he’d just remembered something.

“What is it?” you asked, alarm filling you at his reaction.

“If we’re stuck here, someone’s gunna have to feed the potato,” he exclaimed, and though he was right, you rolled your eyes at the name. 

“How about Derek?” you asked, playing idly with one of his curls.

“Good idea, lemme give ‘im a call,” he murmured, shifting to pull his cell phone out of his pocket, switching it to speaker as he dialed.

“Hey, Derek, man,” Sean greeted as his best friend answered.

“Oh, hey, dog, what’s up?” 

“Listen, I got a bit of a favour t’ask,” Sean began.

“Uh huh,” Derek replied warily, “what kind of favour?”

“It’s nothin’ big, I promise,” he assured him while you hid your amused grin behind your hand.

“So, [y/n] and I kinda got snowed in at her parents’ cabin and we won’t be able t’make it home tonight. Is there any way you can stop by my place and check on Práta?” he asked.

“On _what_?” Derek exclaimed, confused.

“On the kitten,” you clarified, “please Derek?” you pleaded, sharing a grin with Sean, knowing he couldn’t say no to you.

“Oh, sure, snowed in my ass,” he grumbled, “no, no, I see how it is. If I had a girl as hot as [y/n] I’d want a convenient little romantic holiday get away too.”

“We’re serious, man, you should see th’roads out here,” Sean added, wrapping his arm around your waist to pull you closer.

“Uh huh, fine, but you _owe_ me,” Derek relented as you laughed. “What all do I hafta do?”

“Just feed her and make sure she has plenty of water --” you began, aiming to make it as easy as possible for him when Sean cut in, adding several more detailed instructions, fussing adorably over the care of your little kitten. As much as he protested that Práta was _your_ pet, it was clear that he was smitten. 

“Y’know when I told you to get some pussy, that’s not what I meant, right?” Derek exclaimed and you couldn’t help but snort as Sean looked slightly mortified.

“Alright Derek, thank you,” he said abruptly, obviously ready to end the call quickly. “Lemme know if y’have any problems.”

“Yeah, yeah, alright,” Derek agreed begrudgingly. “You two have fun now.”

“Bye Derek!” Sean exclaimed as you chimed in as well, giggling at Sean’s still faintly flushed cheeks.

“You need some pussy, huh?” you teased as he groaned, burying his face against the crook of your neck.

“Yeah, well, I’ve got all th’pussy I need right here,” he said wryly, squeezing you tighter.

“Oh? You sure about that?” you teased further til he tilted his face up and pressed his lips to yours, taking you by surprise.

“Incredibly sure, darlin’,” he purred and you sighed, letting him kiss you as he pulled you atop him.

“So, now that we’re alone and have this cabin all to ourselves for the evening,” you asked between kisses, “what would you like to do first?”

“Hmmm,” Sean mused, nuzzling the tip of his nose against yours as he considered. “I could really go for some hot cocoa… in front of th’fire,” he suggested, bringing a grin to your face.

“That sounds perfect,” you agreed, placing one last peck to his lips before pushing off him and helping him up. “I’ll start the fire if you make the cocoa.”

“Alright. Y’sure yeh don’t need any help?” he asked, watching you head to the hearth as he lingered in the kitchen arch.

“No, I’ve got it, it’s one of those gas fireplaces, with the fake logs,” you explained with a laugh as Sean looked slightly clueless.

“Yeah, I’ve no idea how that works,” he said with a good natured grin, “I’ve only used _actual_ wood before,” he teased, flashing you a wink before disappearing into the kitchen.

Soon you had a crackling fire going as you waited under a blanket on the couch, watching the snow fall peacefully outside the window.

“Careful, it’s hot,” Sean murmured, handing you one of the steaming mugs in his hands, a peppermint stick resting against the edge of the mug.

“Not as hot as you,” you replied without thinking, relishing the flustered smile that stole across your boyfriend’s face.

For all the ways he could make you blush in the bedroom it never failed to amaze you how easy it was to fluster him in the most innocent ways.

“Can I admit something?” you asked, taking a careful sip of your cocoa and Sean turned to you curiously.

“Course, darlin’.”

“Is it terrible that I’m relieved I won’t make it to my parents’ Christmas eve party?” you asked. “I just don’t really feel like being around a bunch of people right now.”

Sean’s smile was soft as he regarded you. “Course it’s not terrible,” he said, “as long as it’s not terrible that I’m relieved too.”

“Oh? Why’s that?” you asked, your lips curling slightly at his admission.

“Cause I want yeh all to myself tonight,” he said quietly and your heart surged.

“Me too,” you said, slipping your hand in his, threading your fingers together.

“So, how many channels do your folks get out here?” Sean asked, setting his mug aside and picking up the remote for the television.

“What, you gunna find some cheesy holiday rom-com?” you teased, leaning into his side.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing!” he gasped, though a grin lingered on his lips as he glanced at you, turning the tv on.

“They’re so bad though!” you replied with a laugh at Sean’s scandalized expression.

“Well yeah, that’s th’point,” he countered, flipping through the channels til he got to the one he was looking for. “You don’t hafta think too hard while you’re watching ‘em, they’re predictable and corny and tooth rotteningly saccharine,” he explained, nudging your shoulder with his. “What’s not t’love?”

“Okay, okay, I might see some appeal,” you relented, taking another long draw from your cooling cocoa.

Letting Sean wrap his arm around you shoulder to draw you against his side you let yourself relax, watching the movie he’d chosen, losing yourself to the scent of the peppermint cocoa and his cologne, and how warm and comfortable you were while the blizzard raged outside. Everything was peaceful, it almost felt like you were in your own little world, like a perfect little snow globe.

“Are there any special things your family does for the holidays?” you asked, tilting your head against his shoulder to look up at him.

“Hmm,” he mused, turning to glance down at you. “My mum goes a little crazy bakin’, she makes all sorts of puddin’s and cakes, enough to feed a small army and Don always cuts down a tree for the livin’ room which he’d make me and Rowan decorate. He always says he got th’tree, now it’s our job t’make it pretty.” 

Sean smiled fondly as he talked, his eyes distant with memory and you snuggled closer, listening to him talk. 

“My mum would always let us open one gift of our choosing on Christmas Eve,” he continued and you perked up.

“That sounds like fun.”

“Oh, it was, we’d always try to pick which gift would be the best one based on how big it was,” Sean recollected with a laugh.

“Well, it _is_ Christmas Eve,” you pointed out, putting your empty mug next to his before draping yourself over him, “I could let you unwrap one of your gifts t’play with now, if you want,” you offered cheekily, watching his eyebrows raise.

“Oh really?” he asked, his lips curling as he studied you, as if deliberating.

“Darlin’, th’only thing I want for Christmas is you,” Sean murmured, brushing your hair from your face, his eyes searching yours.

“Oh yeah? Aren’t you mister romantic,” you teased, stroking his cheek as he pulled you into his lap, throwing your leg over his hips.

“I am, in fact,” he replied, grinning, “hopelessly so.”

“So, is that a yes, you’d like your gift now?” you asked, tracing the tip of your finger down the line of his nose.

“It is tradition, after all,” he murmured, pulling you closer, his lips barely brushing yours, the movie playing on forgotten in the background.

“Well what’re you waiting for, Sean?”

“Did I mention how incredibly glad I am t’have you all to myself tonight?” he asked, not giving you a chance to answer before his lips were on yours.


	8. Are You Done Yet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Distracting kisses from someone that are meant to stop the other person from finishing their work, and give them kisses instead.

You felt the bed bounce as Sean plopped down next to you, sprawling out on his side and propping himself up on his elbow to watch you work, your laptop balanced on your lap.

“Whatcha workin’ on?” he asked, glancing up at you.

“Catching up on some work emails,” you answered distractedly, your fingers dancing across the keys as you typed out a reply.

“Y’almost done?”

“Almost, yeah,” you answered, catching sight of the slight pout he wore. “Are you just gunna lay there and watch me?”

“ _Maybe_ ,” he replied cheekily, resting his head against the crook of your elbow.

“Sean, you’re almost as bad as the cat,” you murmured, affection and annoyance suffusing your words and you grinned as he let out a soft huff, pushing himself up.

“Y’know I can’t remember th’last time _I_ was finished workin’ before you,” he mused, his fingers brushing over your exposed shoulder, his oversized cardigan you’d borrowed slowly slipping down your arm.

Leaning in, Sean’s lips replaced his fingertips against your shoulder, sending a faint shiver through you and your fingers on the keyboard froze as your breath hitched. Just the other day _you’d_ been the one to pester him with kisses along his jaw as you draped yourself over him from behind until he’d pulled you into his lap as he’d worked.

Now the tables were clearly turned and as Sean brushed your hair from your face to press his lips softly to the shell of your ear you could tell he was enjoying this.

_Well, two could play at that game._

Taking a stabilizing breath, you forced yourself to keep working, pointedly ignoring his warm breath tickling your skin or the softness of his lips as he continued trailing kisses along your jaw, leaving chaste pecks to your cheek between sultrier open mouthed kisses to your neck, his tongue more distracting than anything.

“ _Sean_ ,” you murmured, aiming for sternness, but it came out as more of a breathy sigh.

“Hmm?” he hummed innocently, brushing another kiss to your shoulder. “Aren’tcha s’posed t’be workin’, darlin’? Don’t let me keep you,” he murmured, amusement dancing in his emerald eyes.

“You’re distracting me,” you pointed out, unable to keep the smile from the corners of your lips.

“Am I?” he asked innocently, his smirk growing. “That’s kinda th’point.”

“Oh, really?” you mused, the clack of your keys pausing again. “You know, Mr. Falco, you’re really a bit of a tease, aren’t you?” Having taken him by surprise you hit ‘enter’, sending the email you’d just spent much more time than necessary on, what with all your boyfriend’s distractions.

“Mr. Falco!?” Sean yelped with a laugh, gaping up at you for a moment. “ _Me_ , a tease?” he continued incredulously. “This comin’ from the woman who just yesterday --”

“I know what I did!” you exclaimed, cutting him off, giggling as you covered his mouth with your palm and opened the next message in your queue.

Sean gasped, clearly thinking for a moment that he’d won, but you weren’t done yet and --

The moment he pulled your hand from his mouth, leaning in to kiss you once more, you knew you couldn’t hold out any longer, turning your face to catch his lips as he aimed for your jaw.

“Does that mean you’re done?” he murmured against your lips as you pulled him toward the bed with you, Sean pausing to carefully shut and move your laptop out of the way as he kissed you back, hovering over you.

“For the time being,” you moaned, pulling him closer, your hands cupping his cheeks as he grinned into the kiss.

“Lucky me,” he purred, situating himself comfortably atop you and you sighed, melting into each kiss.

“Yeah, you’re lucky you’re so cute,” you muttered, bringing a chuckle to his lips.

“I really am,” he agreed.

You wanted to bicker playfully with him more, but whatever clever comeback you had dissipated as his tongue found yours and you contented yourself with slipping your arms around him and opening your mouth wider.

The rest of those emails could certainly wait.


	9. Never Gunna Hear the End of This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: “does that feel good?”

“So, what’s the weather like in New York?” Sean asked, and you snorted.

“Really, you’re gunna ask me about the weather, babe? _Seriously_?” you teased with a laugh.

“Wha--no, I’m curious!” Sean exclaimed, his mouth falling open dramatically as he held up his hands.

Shaking your head ruefully, though you wore a smile, you picked up your laptop and brought it to your hotel window. “It’s cold and dark,” you answered playfully, showing him your Manhattan view.

“Dark isn’t part of th’weather, dearest,” Sean pointed out with a chuckle and you rolled your eyes.

“Nitpicky, aren’t we?” you exclaimed, returning to the bed. “I wish you were here,” you sighed, your mood beginning to dip. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too, darlin’,” Sean murmured wistfully. “How long are you gunna be gone?

“Another few days,” you answered with a twist of your lips.

“Damn those stubborn New York artists,” he exclaimed, making you laugh and you laid your head down on the covers as you watched Sean, wishing more than anything you could just pull him through the screen to be there with you.

“What are your plans for tonight?” you asked, pushing yourself up to your elbows, your robe parting slightly, and you didn’t miss the way Sean’s gaze lingered, his tongue swiping over his lips before he cleared his throat.

“I, uhm, Derek’s comin’ over in a bit and we were gunna… hang out,” he answered, somewhat distractedly, and you tilted your head, a mischievous smile tugging at your lips.

“Sounds like fun,” you mused, your robe falling open further. “How, uhm, how long do you have til he gets there?” you asked, an idea taking form and you had a feeling Sean was thinking the same thing you were.

Glancing down at his watch, Sean frowned thoughtfully. “Bout a half hour,” he answered and your grin grew.

“Perfect,” you purred, untying the sash around your waist and slipping your robe off completely to bare your chest, arousal already pooling between your thighs with the way Sean was looking at you, his breath hitching at the sight.

“Holy fuck, darlin’, that’s not fair,” he groaned, biting his lip as his gaze traveled over you hungrily.

“How is it not fair?” you asked, leaning back so he could get a better look.

“Cause I can’t touch yeh,” he murmured, slipping his own shirt over his head and unbuttoning his jeans.

“If you _could_ , what would you do first?” you asked, your pulse rising as he freed his cock, already hard just at the sight of you.

“Kiss yeh,” he murmured, giving his length a slow stroke, his eyes never leaving you. “Kiss yeh _everywhere_ ,” he continued, your cheeks warming as you imagined it. 

“Touch yourself for me, darlin’ _please_ ,” he begged and you acquiesced, slowly trailing your hand over your breast before making your way down to slip beneath the front of your panties, moaning softly as your fingers found their destination, brushing over your clit as you dipped between your folds, letting out a soft whimper that Sean echoed as his thumb brushed over the tip of his cock.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” he drawled, swallowing thickly as your fingers circled your clit, gliding over it easily and you watched the movement of his adam’s apple, transfixed.

“I wish my fingers were your mouth,” you admitted, leaning back to roll your hips against your hand, and Sean groaned louder, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment as if he were imagining it as well.

“God, I wish that too. I miss th’taste of yeh, [y/n],” he said, his hand pumping faster and you sped up your own movements to match, feeling heat spread through you, blooming low in your gut as your pleasure built with each swipe of your fingers over your little bundle of nerves.

“What are you imagining right now, Sean baby?” you asked, your voice coming out slightly breathless.

“Thinkin’ bout your mouth too, in fact,” he gasped, bucking into his hand and you grinned at the thought.

“Mmm, does that mean we’re sixty-nining right now?” you chuckled lightly and Sean joined you.

“That sounds like fun. Maybe we’ll have t’do that when y’get back, hmm?” he suggested and you answered with a moan.

“Oh yes, _yes_ , we should.”

“ **Does that feel good?** ’ Sean murmured, his gaze flicking up from your hand down your panties to your face.

“Mhmm,” you breathed, your hips shuddering, your climax nearing. “Though not as good as if it were _you_ ,” you added.

“You can say _that_ again,” he agreed, his face tensing and you wanted to badly to kiss him as you came.

“You close?”

“Mhmm,” you hummed, desperately writhing against your hand for more friction, your orgasm creeping up on you, hovering right on the precipice.

“Then come for me, darlin’, please I need t’hear yeh,” Sean exclaimed, and you obeyed, throwing your head back with a gasp as you came, Sean’s own low moans driving you on.

“Oh God, Sean, _yes_ , oh fuck yes,” you cried softly, not wanting to be heard through the walls, but it was enough for Sean, your voice seeming to be just what he needed to tip him over the edge. 

Nearly as soon as he finished, however, a heavy sigh leaving his lips, the sound of his apartment door crashing open reached your ears through your laptop speakers, and he yelped, awkwardly covering his softening cock as he tried to turn the screen so whoever had just entered couldn’t see your half naked form.

“Derek, d’you not know how t’knock?!” Sean exclaimed and you had to cover your mouth so as not to start laughing.

_Oh, poor Sean._

“Oh man, what the fuck!” Derek’s voice cried, though you heard laughter in his voice too. “Jeeze, you fuckin’ horndogs, [y/n]’s only been gone for like a _day_!”

“Derek, can yeh--”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll wait outside, jeeze man. Bye [y/n]!” he called cheekily and you heard the door close, Sean heaving a breath, but all you could do was laugh, and soon Sean joined you.

“At least he didn’t walk in a minute earlier,” you said, grabbing your robe as Sean pulled his shirt over his head.

“No kiddin’,” he agreed wryly, though he wore an affectionate grin.

“You’re not gunna hear the end of this from him, you know that, right?” you pointed out and he groaned. 

“Believe me, I know.”

“I had fun though,” you purred, stretching luxuriantly atop the bed, grinning like the cat that got the cream and Sean snorted a laugh, running his hand down his face.

“Yeah, totally worth it,” he agreed, blowing you a kiss. “Now sleep well, darlin’, and dream of me?”

“You know I will.”


	10. Reckless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: kisses when they’re mad

“I can’t believe you walked all th’way here from the bus stop on your own, in th’dark, no less!” Sean exclaimed angrily, his usually placid face a thunderhead, his voice raising with each pace he made across his tiny apartment.

“D’you realize how fuckin’ dangerous that is? I don’t live in a th’best neighborhood, if y’haven’t noticed and there’s been a rash of assaults happenin’ in th’area. I mean, what were you thinkin’, [y/n]?” he demanded, turning to you, his eyes sharp and breathing laboured.

You’d never seen him this worked up before.

“I wanted to surprise you,” you answered honestly.

It had been such a busy week for the both of you and you’d not seen Sean since last weekend. You’d skipped out of work a little earlier than usual, wanting to show up unannounced, but with your car in the shop the only way to get to his place had been the bus, and he was right, the trek from the bus stop in the dark was kind of a dicey one, but you hadn’t really been thinking that -- your mind on other things, too excited to see your boyfriend.

“Yeah, well, no surprise is worth putting yourself at risk -- no matter how good it is t’see you,” Sean said, shaking his head, his lips pursed.

You knew where his anger was coming from and a pang of guilt twisted your stomach. You hadn’t _meant_ to make him worry, to dredge up those fears you knew he still harboured.

Stepping into his space, you reached up to take Sean’s face in your hands, cutting off his next words with a kiss. For a moment he tensed before sighing and you pulled back just enough to glance up at his face.

“I’m sorry. I...I didn’t think. I’ll be more careful,” you promised, and Sean gave a slight huff, frowning down at you.

“That’s not fair,” he murmured before you kissed him again, but his hands found their way to your waist as he kissed you back reluctantly.

“What’s not fair?” you murmured against his lips.

“Kissin’ me when I’m angry with yeh.”

“I’m sorry,” you replied, your eyes flicking up to his, but he didn’t seem as upset any longer, instead pulling you closer. “I didn’t mean to make you worry,” you whispered, nuzzling your nose to his. 

“Next time, ask me t’come pick you up,” he said with a sigh, the last of his anger seeming to dissipate and you nodded, a small grin pulling your lips.

“I promise.”

Sean pressed his forehead to yours as he studied you. Finding you sincere, his lips twitched slightly.

“I _am_ glad you’re here,” he admitted softly. “I hate not seein’ yeh for so long.”

“Me too,” you agreed, and you kissed him back as he pressed his lips to yours, slowly walking you backwards to the bed.


	11. Unnecessary Risk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: laying atop each other, kissing shoulders + listening to someone’s heartbeat + a palm kiss

Collapsing atop Sean with a content sigh, you rested your cheek against his warm chest, listening to his heartbeat beneath your ear as you caught your breath, still pounding rather hard after your passionate activities and you felt his arms wrap around you, holding you against him.

“Well, that was some pretty good make up sex,” he murmured, a grin in his voice, his hands brushing over your back, and you chuckled softly.

“You can say that again,” you mused, shifting your face to look up at him from where you lay, resting your chin against his chest, finding him already watching you, affection in his soft gaze.

“Maybe we should have more arguments, if they end up like _this_ ,” Sean teased, his grin faltering as you poked him in the ribs.

“ _Ow_!”

“Hey now, don’t joke about that!” you huffed sternly, your lips turning to a pout. “I hate it when we argue,” you exclaimed.

Sean’s face softened and he brushed an errant strand of hair from your forehead as you glowered at him. “You know I’m only teasin’, darlin’. I hate it when we fight too. Luckily it doesn’t happen often,” he pointed out, his hand moving from your hair to trace the curve of your jaw, his thumb caressing your flush skin.

“Yeah, luckily,” you agreed, that pang of guilt from earlier returning however, as you remembered the worry etched in his face. “I really am sorry,” you murmured softly, leaning into Sean’s touch, turning your face into his palm, placing a kiss there and he smiled.

“It’s alright, I’ve already forgiven yeh, darlin’. Truly,” he insisted, sighing softly, moving his hand from your face to pull you closer, wanting to kiss your lips.

“I know, but--”

“Shh,” he shushed, quieting you with a lingering kiss that made you feel rather light and floaty. Grinning almost drunkenly, though you’d had nothing to drink all night, you dragged your lips from his to his cheek and down his jaw to his neck, not stopping til you’d kissed a slow path down to his shoulder. 

“C’mere, you” he murmured with a soft laugh, almost a hitch of his breath, and you gave in, resting your cheek against his shoulder, tucked into the crook of his neck.

“I wasn’t really _mad_ mad, just…” he sighed, trailing off. “I don’t even wanna _think_ about you gettin’ hurt. I couldn’t stand that,” he admitted and you squeezed your arms around his chest, burying your face against his neck.

“I know. I won’t take any more unnecessary risks. I promise,” you said and Sean nodded, his fingers never ceasing their endless soothing patterns against your skin.

“I can’t lose yeh, [y/n],” he whispered, the words barely audible.

“You won’t,” you insisted, a soft fierceness to your words and Sean hugged you tighter.

“Good.”


End file.
